Even for those who have skillfully mastered a musical instrument, it has been common to learn new music through repeated practicing and playing. A practicing musician will aim to finish the musical performance by following the sheet music for the new music, without making mistakes. When the practicing musician can skillfully play the music later, the performer's intention is considered in the music and his or her interpretation of the music is considered in the musical performance. For those who have interest in a specific music genre or for professional musicians, a new impression comes from creativity in a musical performance with a subtle variation without significantly deviating from the scope of the original composition and a value thereof is highly rated.
For a beginner who practices new music, it has been necessary to receive training from an instructor with respect to a section of performance with mistakes and a technique for correct expression. Since such training from an instructor is repeated over a period of time, there is a disadvantage of having a longer training period with a higher cost.
There has been a study to replace such training from an instructor. In a related art, music performed by a performer has been analyzed using electrical signals and a result of the analysis has been compared with a music notation. Then, a training apparatus determines whether or not the performed music and the music notation are identical.
Since the training apparatus is limited to only a music notation, there is a limitation to learning artistic performance characteristics of masters or a subtle variation to the extent at a level without deviating from a fundamental framework of the original notation. That is, since the training method has excluded creative individual understanding with respect to the original music and is strictly forced to match completely with the music notation, the training without a judgment for an artistic value based on a subtle variation provided by a training professor has been achieved.
In Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-0018740, a real-time music training system and a method of processing music information in the system thereof is disclosed, and Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1998-0032961 discloses a music training system, a music training method, and a recording medium which records a program to realize the method thereof.